


Kerfuffle

by locusdesperatus



Series: Kalmia [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon wakes up with some interesting new assets after a mission
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kalmia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616
Kudos: 16





	Kerfuffle

"I don't know, I- I- just-"

Leon flushed desperately, looking anywhere but at his lover's inquisitive face. He pressed his legs together, nervously tugging the hem of his (much too large) shirt down over his thighs.

"I just woke up like this." He muttered sullenly. As he gave a dramatic shrug, he felt the new, alien weight on his chest _jiggle_. That made his cheeks flare up even more, and he tried to cross his arms to hide his breasts.

"Well, it's certainly… interesting." Toby said carefully. "Did you touch anything?"

"What? No!" Leon squeaked. He hated the soft, musical sound of his voice. Already, he missed the soft tenor of his masculine vocal cords. His life sucked.

"I meant on your mission." Toby said pointedly. He moved a little closer, holding out his arm so that Leon could nestle into him and find some comfort in his body heat. He didn't seem fazed by how easily his lover fit into the circle of his arms.

"Uh-" Leon frowned, thinking back over the course of his previous assignment. He'd been deep in the Hoh Rainforest, chasing down a bio weapons dealer that was using the Olympic Peninsula's easy access to the Pacific Ocean for his shady marketing. "There were some hot springs." He recalled. "I didn't touch them, but we fought a lot of infected that had been dunked in the pools, and there was mist and stuff all over. It could've… I guess that could've been it?"

"Could be." Toby said. "Anything else?" 

"I don't know, there was- shit, there were plant BOWs there, something I haven't seen since Raccoon. I guess the ecosystem was unique enough to allow for all sorts of mutations. It was nuts."

"So it could have been… any number of things." 

"Pretty much." Leon let his head loll against Toby's shoulder, defeated. "What the hell do I tell my boss?" He dared to drift a hand between his thighs, wincing when he felt the absence of his dick. Too scared to linger, he pulled his fingers away.

"You're gonna have to tell them the truth so we can get it fixed." Toby said. "I'm sorry, it's probably gonna be really uncomfortable."

"You're coming with me." Leon said adamantly. 

"Of course, sugar."

Rebecca was staring.

He really couldn't blame her, but he drew the line when she reached out tentatively towards his chest. 

"Becca!" He protested.

"Sorry." She looked away. "I've never seen anything like this, and… well, I have to do a physical examination to make sure there's no pressing issues."

"Damn it." Leon cussed. He fidgeted with the hem of his sweatshirt. "Do we really have to?" 

"I'm afraid so." Rebecca gave him an apologetic look. "I'll give you some privacy to change into the gown, okay?" She had a basket full of samples that she'd taken, and she carried them out of the room, leaving Leon to stare at the gown in distaste. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he stripped, folding his clothes and setting them aside. As he turned, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He was still _him_ , but everything looked… off. There was fat in places that were previously slim, his body hair was softer and lighter, his cheeks fuller… he was baby-faced again. Tentatively, he reached down and poked one of his breasts, watching it wobble.

"If I wasn't so freaked out, maybe I'd…" he trailed off, not letting himself finish that thought. Between his legs sat a neat swirl of blond hair, covering the part that he was the most anxious about. He used two trembling fingers to spread himself, his eyes darting over unfamiliar folds and swells.

"Leon?" 

Rebecca called for him through the door, startling him. He quickly slipped into the gown, sitting down on the examination table.

"I'm ready." He called back. He fidgeted aimlessly as she walked in, grabbing some tools from her desk. 

"Blood pressure first." She said. "Try to relax." 

Leon scoffed, but held still as she worked. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, discomforted by the alien emptiness in his crotch.

"Y'know." Rebecca said, typing away on her tablet. "It's gonna take a while to catalog all the infectious strains that were built up in the rainforest. It might be beneficial to, er…" she hesitated. "Familiarize yourself with your new body. I can teach you the basics, but maybe you should let Toby help you with the rest." 

"Y- wh-" Leon sputtered. 

"What I'm saying is, play around a little and learn how to feel more comfortable with… it." Rebecca got up. "I'm gonna make sure everything is in the right spot and that you don't have any lumps, then you can get dressed again. Oh yeah," she pulled on gloves with an audible snap. "You should probably get fitted for a bra as well, those are…" she trailed off. "Sorry, I'm about to be unprofessional. Those are at least a D-cup." 

"At least a-" Leon yelped when Rebecca lifted the hem of the gown.

"I know." She said. "I'm sorry, but this will only take a second."

Leon hid his face in his hands as she prodded between his legs, positive that he was going to combust from shame. He let out an audible sigh of relief when she stepped away and removed her gloves.

"Rebecca, please tell me this can be fixed."

"I'll do my best." She said, slipping the gown off his shoulders. "Relax your shoulders. I sent a team to catalog everything at the site, and I should have results in a few days."

"A few _days?!_ "

"You thought it would only take a few hours?" She asked skeptically. "I wish I could work that fast. Y'know, I think I was wrong." Cocking her head, she let go of his breast, having determined that they were normal. "I think you're a double-D."

"Great." Leon said. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Yep!" Rebecca bounced back over to her tablet, typing away. "Toby's out in the waiting room. I'll print out some instructions on how to… adjust… and give it to him."

"Alright." Leon sighed. "Thanks." He tossed the gown into the bin after she left, quickly recovering his clothes. He was disappointed by how poorly his shirt hid the swell of his chest, pulling on Toby's sweatshirt to hide it. Stubbornly, he yanked on his boots and tucked the laces in, eager to escape the office.

When he made his way out to the waiting room, Toby was reading through the paper Rebecca had given him with one arched eyebrow.

"Looks like we need to take you shopping." He said.

"I hate this." Leon crossed his arms, frowning when he watched Toby's eyes drift over him. "Stop that."

"Sorry." He handed the paper over. "C'mon, let's get this taken care of, then you can go home and hide from the world for a bit."

"Will you buy me pizza?"

"Anything you want, dear heart." Toby promised. He wrapped his arm around Leon's shoulders, guiding him out to the car. "Where to first?"

"Fuck, I don't-" Leon looked down at the paper. "Becca said that I really need to get new underwear, and to make sure it's cotton to keep from getting any infections- fuck- I didn't realize that having a vagina was so much work."

"We'll figure it out." Toby reassured him. "How do we know what bra size you are?" 

"I don't know. Guess?" Leon shrugged. "Becca said she thought I was a double-D." 

"Damn." 

"Don't."

"I can't even be a little pleased?"

"... A little." Leon opened the car door. "But try not to be disappointed if this is temporary."

"Sugar, I love you either way." 

"I don't even know if this…" Leon fussed with the bra, struggling to hook it. He jumped when Toby took hold of the fabric, sliding it into place. They were in a dressing room, trying vainly to figure out how bra sizes worked. 

"I looked it up. It should be on the loosest hook, and the straps shouldn't dig in it all." Toby snapped them gently. "Do those feel okay?"

"Yeah." Leon looked up when his boyfriend came around to face him.

"It also said the top should be flush against your chest." He nudged the seam where the strap met the cup of the bra. "That looks good. I think this one fits you."

"This is a 38DD." Leon said dismally. He looked past Toby and into the mirror, turning sideways. "Jesus. Fine, let's go find the underwear." 

"Do I get to help-"

"One. You can pick one pair." He said. "But I'm not wearing a thong."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Toby said. He stood up, helping Leon unhook the clasps. "Hey." He caught his boyfriend's chin, turning his head so they made eye contact. "I love you. It doesn't matter what you look like, okay? I fell in love with what's up here," he tapped Leon's forehead. "Before I fell in love with the rest of you." 

"Yeah, yeah." Leon sighed, pushing his head into Toby's chest. "I'm sorry, this is really freaky. It's not that bad, it's just… sudden, and my body's all weird-"

"You're perfect." Toby kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "It's just gonna take some getting used to. C'mon, I want to see all my options."

"Pervert." Leon pulled his shirt on, followed by the heavy sweatshirt. He could admit that he was looking forward to abandoning his multi-layered approach to modesty. He'd be "giving quite the show", as Toby put it, if he went out in just a t-shirt.

They exited the dressing room, and headed over to the panty aisle. Toby was absentmindedly picking through the lacy sets, apparently possessing no shame at all.

Leon watched him, smiling when he saw an older lady giving his boyfriend a strange look. He had to hide his amused grin as she looked over and spotted him. Her expression became much more relaxed as the wires crossed correctly and she realized the game they were playing. She shook her head before walking deeper into the department store.

"I like these." Toby came over with a pair. To his credit, they weren't overly skimpy or see-through, but they were still sleek. Two strips of lace broke apart solid black at each hip. He held them as if he didn't quite know what to do with them, a sentiment Leon could relate to. 

"Cute. Let me try them on." 

"Can I-" Toby couldn't help but smile when Leon covered his mouth to quiet him.

"You can see when we're at home." 

Leon packed the underwear in neatly beside his socks and boxers, more than a little marveled by how out-of-place they looked. He was wearing the comfiest ones he'd bought- a black sports bra and the panties that Toby had picked out. He figured that his boyfriend deserved a reward for being so unapologetically supportive, and Rebecca's words about exploring were still ringing in his ears. 

Of course, he was curious. He was always curious. His inquisitive nature was what got him into the mess of Raccoon City and being a government agent. It wasn't about to stop now. 

Leon took off his shirt and pants, stepping in front of the floor-length mirror beside the bathroom door. His hair hadn't changed much, still blond and soft. His eyes were the same as well, although a few of his crow's feet had been ironed out. He didn't have the same physique- his new body was stout, soft around the middle. There were stretch marks and other little blemishes, moles and cellulite. His skin was soft to the touch, the hair on his arms thinner. 

Trying to mimic the way he'd seen Ada move, he reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. He gave the mirror a coy smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks. 

Toby would be crazy to turn him down. 

He walked out to the living room, swaying his hips a little. His prey was reading a book on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. 

"Hey. " Leon flushed despite himself, coming over to sit down beside his boyfriend. "How does it look?"

In answer, Toby tossed the book aside, leaning in to kiss him. They stretched out together, claiming the length of the couch. 

"You look good." Toby whispered huskily. "Really good."

"Rebecca said I should explore." Leon said. "But I think I need an extra hand." He shivered when cold fingers teased his waist, coaxing him closer. As he shifted his hips, his crotch rubbed up against the seam of Toby's jeans, and he whimpered at the sensation. Everything was heightened and more intense, surprising him at every turn. 

"What was that?" Toby asked, pulling their hips together. He chuckled when his boyfriend whined, nails dug deep into his shoulders. "Feels good?" He asked. A breathy "yes" was panted into his ear, soft and embarrassed. Leon abruptly pulled their heads together, his cheeks flushed. 

"Do you think you can handle me?" He teased.

"Baby, I've been waiting to play with you all day." Toby let his eyes wander, a grin growing on his face. "Kinda want you to sit on my face."

Leon's breath hitched, heat blossoming between his legs. 

"Foreplay first, I'm a virgin, remember?"

"If we're gonna pull out all the stops, then I want you spread out on the bed." Toby said. He guided them down the hall and to their room, taking off his shirt and pants as they walked. Leon admired him, greedy eyes jumping over lean muscle and warm skin. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled his bra off and set it aside, still unused to the feeling of weight on his chest. 

"I think I understand why most girls don't like it when guys play with their tits." He said, smiling as Toby straddled his hips and pushed him onto his back. He gasped when hands found his waist, holding him still as hot, wet kisses began to coat his neck. 

"Why's that?" Toby murmured, preoccupied with the sensitive, goosebump-riddled skin in front of him. He teased the space beneath Leon's jaw before moving up to nibble his earlobe.

"Cause- cause it feels really weird." Leon huffed out, grabbing Toby's hands. He guided them up his body, slow and nervous. 

"We don't have to-"

"I want to." He insisted. Toby's hands brushed against the underside of his breasts, and he shivered. "Is it weird that I'm super turned on by this?"

"No." Toby told him. "Just think of it like any other time we've had sex. The mechanics might be a little different, but it's still me and you, sugar." 

"You're right." Leon sighed softly, bringing his hands up and gently kneading at the soft tissue of his breasts. "Mm, you can touch if you want, I just-" he rubbed his thighs together, his lust building up steadily. "Shit, I'm not usually this sensitive."

"Relax." Toby followed his lead, their hands bumping together as they explored. Treasuring the flustered smile he got, he indulged them both and leaned in to kiss Leon as he squeezed and played with his breasts. They were both giggling after a minute, dissolving into lazy kisses and half-cocked grinding.

After he'd had enough teasing, Toby looked up for permission before beginning a trail of kisses that moved steadily downward. He looked up to make eye contact before pulling Leon's left nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, only teasing for a minute before giving the other the same treatment. "I want to eat you out." He whispered, his voice a little more breathy than usual. When he got permission, in the form of a rushed nod, he hooked his fingers into Leon's panties and dragged them down, following their trail with more kisses. Lying flat on the bedspread, he hooked long legs over his shoulders before ducking in and giving his boyfriend's pussy an exploratory lick. 

Leon bucked his hips, moaning. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but slow, firm, _tantalizing_ pressure was not it. His fingers tangled themselves in Toby's hair of their own accord, gently guiding him higher.

"Shh, baby, give me a minute." Toby pulled away to calm him down, using his finger to rub tight circles around Leon's clit. "I'll make you feel good, but let me take my time." He didn't wait for a response before diving back in, his movements growing more determined. His eyes slipped closed, focused on whether or not he could make his boyfriend's toes curl. Two fingers wiggled in alongside his tongue, rubbing gently at Leon's hole before pressing in. Slowly, gently, he eased them back an inch before pushing forward again. He could feel the uncertain catch in his lover's breathing, startled by the new, foreign sensation. 

"Shit!" Leon caught his full attention with a high-pitched whine, writhing on the comforter and bucking his hips up against Toby's face.

"Did you just-"

"Don't stop, I want-" Leon moaned as Toby obliged, working him through the last waves of his orgasm and lighting the kindling for a second. He prepared himself for a long night, excited to test out his new refractory period. If Toby could keep making him cum like that, it would be well worth any embarrassment. His legs trembled from the overstimulation, but he didn't pull away, already addicted to the hazy bit of pain that came with the suction on his clit. Toby's fingers crooked upwards inside him, rubbing up against his walls and exploring his insides. It was intimate and vulnerable in a way that differed from their usual foreplay. In the past, he had been all teeth and claws, drunk with lust and hungry for the heat between them. This was slower and sweeter, laced with teasing kisses along his thighs and Toby's breath between his legs. 

The sounds coming out of him were whiny and desperate, overwhelmed by all the new sensation. He was startled by the feeling of Toby winding their fingers together, intent on holding his hand as they played. As he started to get into it, Leon began to rock his hips, following his boyfriend's tongue. The fingers inside him barely stung anymore, only adding to his arousal. He chased them as well, moaning when they rubbed up against his walls. 

Ever the impatient one, he broke down quickly, his voice turning pouty and docile.

"Toby, please. I want more, I want you- your cock. God, I want to feel it." Leon moaned. He dragged Toby forward, delighted to be indulged. He could taste himself on his lover's lips as they kissed, tangy and warm. 

"Okay." Toby panted, out of breath. He shoved his boxers down his thighs before running his hand up and down his cock. "Just like this?"

"Be gentle, you're taking my virginity, remember?" Leon teased. "Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself up." 

"Not when I'm done with you." Toby threatened. He looped Leon's arms around his neck before tipping his hips up and sliding a pillow beneath them. His cock rubbed gently over slick skin, sliding between the folds of Leon's pussy and drawing shivers out of both of them. Toby lined himself up, sinking in nice and slow. He grunted, but the sound was nothing compared to Leon's porn-worthy moans. He was grabbing onto fistfuls of Toby's hair, dragging him closer and clinging to him. 

"Fuck, that feels good." He gasped out. "It's kinda like the first- first time I did anal, but… like my body wants it." He wiggled in place, groaning softly. "How does it feel?" 

"Soft." Toby murmured, head down on Leon's shoulder. "It feels slicker, probably because we don't have to use lube." 

"It's nice." Leon whispered. "I feel like I was made for your cock." 

Toby groaned in response, burying his face deeper into soft skin.

"Don't say shit like that or I'll cum." He threatened. He grunted again as Leon laughed, tightening up around him. 

"Then hurry up and fuck me." 

Toby shivered at the dirty words, slowly pistoning his hips back and forth. He was used to Leon being more demanding, pushing and pulling them until he was happy with their position. It was rare for him to want to be in the missionary position, and rarer still for him to want to be worshiped and made love to. Leon liked his sex rough and dirty, with possessive growls and moans buried in each other's skin.

"Deeper." He whispered, locking his legs around Toby's hips and dragging him in closer. "Yeah, like that." He let his head fall back against the pillows, closing his eyes and savoring the slide of their bodies. His insides fluttered, caught up in his arousal, and Toby jerked his hips forward in response, moaning into the crook of Leon's neck.

"You've gotta warn me before you do that again." He groaned out. A satisfied giggle was the only response he got, lithe fingers carding through his hair and tickling his neck. "Yeah?" He murmured. "You like being a tease?"

"Only with you." Leon told him, moaning when Toby sped up his hips. He took it in stride, bending his lower back to let Toby thrust deeper into him. His whole body started to feel fuzzy, another orgasm creeping up on him. He whimpered to get Toby's attention, pushing his hips upwards to meet every thrust.

"Getting close, sugar?" 

"Yeah." He nodded blindly, eyes closed right to combat the influx of sensation. He seized up when Toby began rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts, wringing pleasure out of him. With the extra attention, he orgasmed hard, gasping as he pulled Toby's head down against his chest. "Oh, fuck!" His body trembled, shaking harder when Toby continued fucking into him, spreading him open and _making_ him feel it. Overstimulation coursed through him, even more vicious than the first time, but it only made him spread his legs wider. He could _feel_ himself getting wetter, soaking his thighs and the sheets below them. Toby's fingers didn't stop, rolling his clit back and forth with unmatched determination.

"Fuck!" Leon dug his nails into warm skin as he orgasmed again, much too soon. His body locked up, and he silently bemoaned the charley horse he was bound to have. He could feel Toby moving, and soft curses were whispered into his ear, but he couldn't make himself move yet, too overwhelmed. 

"Shh, shh." 

He tilted his head, knocking their noses together.

"Sugar, can you ease up on my back?" Toby asked. He groaned when Leon managed to unhook his nails and let his arms go limp. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Leon let out a long, slow breath, trying to calm himself down. He could feel Toby's cock inside him, slowly going soft.

"I thought I broke you for a second." Toby leaned in for a kiss, rubbing gently at his boyfriend's thighs. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and I'll give you a massage." 

"Massage, then food." Leon said, waving his hand in a vaguely demanding manner. "And then maybe round two, if-"

"Hey, I just had a thought." Toby interrupted him. He was staring down at Leon's bellybutton, a frown on his face. "Do you think you can get pregnant?"

"What?" 

"Like, did the infection or whatever change you on the inside too, or-"

"Oh, fuck." Leon cussed. He rolled over, grabbing his cellphone from the bedside table. Picking Rebecca's name from his contact list, he listened to the device ring as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hello?" She picked up fairly quickly.

"Hey, it's Leon. Uh," He rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Do you- is there- is it possible that, uh, I could get pregnant?" 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Did you use a condom?"

"...No."

"Leon!" Rebecca scolded.

"What?" He protested. "I'm not used to having a vagina, give me a break!" 

"That doesn't matter, you should always use a- you know what, never mind. We can talk about this later. Come back to the lab and I'll give you some Plan B. I also want to do another ultrasound to see if you have a full set of reproductive organs. The preliminary scan didn't tell me much." 

"Alright, fine." Leon sighed. "I'll be there soon." He hung up, tossing the device away.

"So, no massage?" Toby asked.

"Tobias, if you had managed to get me pregnant in one try, I would have been so mad at you." 

"Wh-"

"No." Leon poked him in the chest. "I know it's also my fault, but I reserve the right to be upset for at least twenty-four hours." 

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Toby said. He slid off the bed, picking up some of their clothing from the carpet. "We'll get cleaned up and then head to Becca's lab. You can have your massage and food after that."

"Why didn't you say something?" Leon complained. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, terrified that the sperm inside him had already taken root.

"Sugar, I've known I was gay since I turned fifteen, that was the first time I've ever touched a vagina." 

"What?" Leon couldn't help but laugh. He wandered into the bathroom, using toilet paper to wipe his thighs clean. "Well, credit where credit is due, you played me like a fiddle." He giggled at his own vulgarity. Toby passed him as he walked into the bathroom, snagging him around the waist for a quick kiss. 

"You're still my Leon. I know what makes you tick."

"Promise? That I'm still yours?" 

"Promise." Toby nudged Leon's chin up, leaning in to knock their foreheads together. "You'll always be mine, no matter what happens."

"I really love you, you know that?" 

"I love you too, sugar." Toby smiled. "Even though your life is fucking crazy sometimes." 

"You get used to it." Leon hopped up onto the counter, spreading his legs invitingly. "One more quick one, for the road?" 

There wasn't a chance in hell that Toby would say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
